edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Captured: The Missing Pieces of Peach Creek
Greetings, my name is Double D.. It all started when we went to that house.. me, Ed, Eddy and Kevin. The reason why is nothing grand or mysterious. Eddy and Kevin were bored, and became inspired to explore the famous "haunted house" still standing in our neighborhood, before the plans of demolishing it were going to be finalized. It was Ed's idea, of course, who else. ''Though it seemed like an innocent suggestion, that house has been giving off strange vibes and I tried to warn them it could be dangerous. And not because there might've been homeless people living there, as my parents would argue. It was something else, something I couldn't put my finger on.. ------- "Ah, what a fine day it is, am I right, gentlemen?" "It stinks and I'm bored!" Eddy replied. "Yeah, you said it.." Kevin followed, as he rolled up a cigarette. We've been friends with Kevin for a fair amount of time now, but after the many years of being his enemy, him hanging out with us and hearing him act so agreeable with Eddy was still a strange sight to me. Of course, I appreciate his acceptance of us, but still, strange. "..Ah. What do you want to do, then?" "We could go to that haunted house!" said Ed, "Find treasure and spooks!" "Treasure.. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Ed! Let's go!" Eddy happily agreed. He was easy to convince when money was involved. "That house.. I-I don't think we should, I mean, it could be dangerous..!" "Dangerous how?" Kevin asked. "Just.. dangerous..?" "C'mon, sockhead, you're always such a scaredy cat! Be brave, man, go on an adventure for once!" Eddy urged. "May I remind you that you've dragged me to many adventures already, haven't I proven myself enough?" "Yeah, adventures more scary than some old, empty house." "This is different.. that house.. is.." "Empty! But hopefully there's hidden treasure we can buy you a spine with!" "I'm serious, it's-" "Shut up, sockhead." As was customary, I wasn't listened to. I didn't like it, but joined them; they needed someone level-headed watching their backs.. ''On our way to the house, the others started to spray paint most of the fences and trash cans in the cul-de-sac. I felt bad for not saying anything. While they've gone to juvenile detention for worse, if they didn't learn from it, they could very well end up becoming full-fledged criminals in their adult future and get a life sentence.. or, was this concern of mine too extreme? We then finally reached the infamous haunted house of Peach Creek. As I looked through the windows, I could've sworn I saw three shadows inside. I ran over to my friends and told them there where people in there and we shouldn't go further with this, but Eddy just looked at me with disinterest. "Stop being so scared all the time!" his annoyed expression told me.. I was ignored, business as usual, so decided not to keep testing everyone's patience and obediently followed them inside. "Woah!" Eddy remarked, "Look at this place, it's huge!" "Yeah, but we've been here before, remember?" Ed replied. "Yeah yeah, I know, but it's been a while." "Enough talk, let's head upstairs!" Kevin said. Was he that eager to find this treasure? He should've known by now that Ed's stories are only stories. ''As we were going up, we heard somebody laughing. Three people laughing. "What was that?" Eddy asked. "Probably the wood, let's keep going." Kevin muttered. Then we heard it again. "Okay, who's there?! Show yourself!" Kevin shouted. "..If you insist.." a girl replied. Out from the darkness appeared three girls: the Kanker sisters! "Hiya, boyfriends!" "Kankers!!!!" Eddy shrieked in familiar fashion. "Oh great, not you three.." Kevin moaned. He sounded almost disappointed. After all, they weren't "treasure" or "spooks". Kevin's bravery was commendable in the situation, but I guessed it made sense. He's only been a victim of their antics very few times, and if anything, the Kankers annoyed -not frightened- him. Me and my friends, on the other hand, we didn't want to wait for whatever they were planning with us and started sprinting back down the stairs. ''Sadly, we were older than last time we visited this house, heavier too, and the stairs couldn't hold us. It collapsed and dropped us down into a room never seen before. The floor we fell onto felt like pavement, and the noises from upstairs were muffled because of the pain. It sounded like Kevin and the Kankers were shouting in panic, then it became quiet, presumably because they left. I lost my consciousness after that. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Captured (RPG video game) Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Incomplete fanfiction